


Crush, War

by Homeboundstudios



Series: SonnY-bOy [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: And they should have given him an actual backstory like bruh, Don't judge me but I found Sonic Forces enjoyable, He just got rejected by Shadow n got pissed off, I just think they could have made Infinite more powerful, Jealous Amy Rose oof, M/M, Sonadow - Freeform, Unrequited love for Classic Sonic damn boi, end me please, pls help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeboundstudios/pseuds/Homeboundstudios
Summary: (Takes place during Sonic Forces.)When everyone noticed how flustered Classic Sonic had been acting around Shadow, they classified it as a crush. But then, that begs the question..Is he also Modern Sonic's crush?And also, why is everyone worried about this while there's a violent war going on? Like get a grip team(AKA poor Classic Sonic, victim of unrequited love from being too young lol)
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: SonnY-bOy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741825
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Crush, War

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to write the summary right lol
> 
> I'm sorry I can't explain shit
> 
> Classic's crush on Shadow is like Amy's on Sonic- Their love for the other will never be requited so big sad

Tails, Amy, Shadow, and Knuckles all stood in the control room of their base, awaiting Classic Sonic's arrival. It wasn't like he could talk, so reaching him on his new communicator wasn't exactly an option if they wanted a response, and a response was exactly what they wanted in this time of war. Tails sat in a chair working on a new wispon, being watched by a silent Shadow, who was standing by their holographic table. Knuckles stood by the main control panel at the front of the room with Amy, both looking through some of Eggman's databases they've been able to hack into and trying to gain as much information they could about the phantom ruby.

As for the rest of the team, The Chaotix were out on a mission alongside Silver, going through Grand Metropolis and defeating some of Eggman's badniks he'd littered around, while Omega and Rouge were battling Metal Sonic. Shadow was made to sit out to recover, since he'd obtained serious damage to his right arm. It was bandaged, and bloody. Sonic had been battling one of Eggman's bigger robots.

Live video footage was suddenly projected unto the holographic table, of a smiling Classic Sonic waving at the camera above, by the base's hidden door. Shadow, raising a brow, turned to the two at the control panel. "Rose, Echidna, who is this?"

Oh, right, Shadow had _no_ idea what happened about the whole 'Classic Sonic' thing.

Amy and Knuckles turned to look at the projection of the young hedgehog tapping his foot impatiently. Knuckles turned back to the panel to tap a few buttons, opening the doors. "That's younger Sonic. We've decided to call him 'Classic' Sonic in order to discern our Sonic and him from the past. He was sent here through some sort of portal. He's been helping us out. You'll have to introduce yourself." The Echidna stated, shutting the live footage off as the short speedster winked at the camera and dashed in.

Amy only silently turned back toward the control panel to continue trying to understand the coding, in which Tails' latest bug helped a lot. It basically simplified coding for his friends so they would understand what to do and make the words more understandable.

Said fox turned toward the others with a smile, standing from the table. "He's back?" He'd asked with an excited smile. Knuckles nodded, walking to stand by Shadow as the young hedgehog dashed in.

Tails smiled and ran toward him, hugging him. "Welcome back, bud!" He greeted, being met with a silent chuckle, being pat on the back by the shorter of the two. Knuckles smiled as he greeted Classic with a high-five. "How was the mission, buddy?" Knuckles asked, crossing his arms with a soft smile. The shortest in the room held up two thumbs ups, smiling widely.

Classic turned to Shadow, seeming to freeze up. Tails' expression shifted to confusion. "What? What is it, buddy?" He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Knuckles only tilted his head.

"Hello there." Shadow greeted, arms crossed loosely. Tails' concern only grew as the sides of Classic Sonic's muzzle grew to be a bright, vibrant red, flinching and scrambling to the side of the room to hide under a box. "Huh?" Tails muttered in question, tilting his head and holding his index finger up to his muzzle in thought. Shadow's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What is it, buddy?" Knuckles asked, lifting up the box and looking at the young hedgehog, who'd curled up into a red-muzzled ball. "Did I do something wrong?" Shadow asked, walking forward toward the box. Classic jolted out of the curled-up position, shaking his head profusely at the Ultimate Lifeform. He nervously raised both hands with each hand in a thumbs up. He wore an anxious smile.

Knuckles brought a hand up to scratch his head. "What, are you scared of 'em?" The guardian asked, eyes narrowed in thought. The blue hedgehog shook his head, standing up and anxiously waving to Shadow, who softly smiled and waved back. Classic's deep red muzzle seemed to somehow turn redder as he did, in a silent nervous chuckle.

Tails stayed quiet for a moment, before he smiled knowingly. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" He turned to Shadow, bearing a smirk. It looked off-putting for the fox. Shadow raised a brow but nodded, before walking somewhat closer to Classic and smiling ever so slightly. "I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you, Classic." He greeted, holding his hand out to be shaken. Classic Sonic urgently took his hand and shook it, smiling widely. Shadow seemed to soften, chuckling softly. Classic held onto his hand for a minute longer, before letting go and silently giggling. Knuckles stayed confused.

"Tails, why do you have that look on your face?" Knuckles asked quietly, leaning toward the other and watching as the short hedgehog silently squealed, bearing the widest grin they'd ever seen, as Shadow turned to walk away. Tails giggled quietly, whispering back. "I think Classic has a crush." He tried not to let his giggles get too loud. Knuckles' expression turned into one of shock.

The two watched silently as Classic ran over to Shadow, jumping in place in front of him with a wide smile. The Ultimate Lifeform raised a brow. "What?" He asked quietly, head tilting only slightly. The young hedgehog latched onto his leg, nuzzling his knee gleefully. Tails chuckled, while Knuckles' expression was unreadable. Amy had turned back to the group, placing her fists on her hips with her brow raised in confusion. "Wa'chya doin' there, little guy?" She'd asked, her expression looking odd to Shadow. Classic stuck his tongue out st her and turned his flushed attention back to the tallest in the room. Said hedgehog only pat his head.

Amy's fists tightened, but she only giggled bitterly. "Oh, how _**cute.**_ " Her tone mocking, jealous even, as she gritted her teeth. Shadow didn't understand. Classic climbed his way up Shadow's body as if he were a jungle gym, hugging him once he'd made his way to his mid-section. Shadow only smiled and pat his back, as Tails was a giggling mess.

"Hey guys! I'm back- woah, what's going on over there?" They all turned toward the entrance, to see a nervous-chuckling Sonic the Hedgehog, hands on his hips as his gaze was stuck on his younger self. Shadow only shrugged. "He's a sweet kid." Was all he offered, rubbing the short hedgy's head as if he were a baby puppy. Sonic smiled widely, before fist-bumping Knuckles and Tails. "I had no clue little me was back! How are 'ya, buddy?" He greeted, walking up to Shadow and his younger counterpart, entirely ignoring Amy waving at him enthusiastically. "Apparently he was sent here through a portal of some kind." Shadow explained all he knew, cradling said hedgehog in his arms like a newborn. Classic's muzzle was a burning red, hiding his face in the fur of the ebony in some sort of nervous embarrassment. Sonic seemed to clear his throat anxiously. "Haha, he really seems to like you!" He exclaimed, voice sounding a tad strange.

Tails walked over, one fist on his hip with a smug grin. "Yeah. _Really_ like you." Tails added in, giggling more when Classic covered his face in return. Shadow sighed. "He's an adorable little fellow. 'Got the eyes of a puppy and the oddest red tint to his muzzle." He'd stated. Sonic made a 'pssh' sound. "Oh, that's not a natural tint." Tails interjected in a fit of quiet laughter. "Then what is it?" Amy asked with a harsh tone as she walked over, positioning herself in between Sonic and Shadow. Sonic rolled his eyes, but Shadow only seemed to ignore her, in favor of pampering the child in his arms.

"A _c- r- u- s- h!~_ " Tails spelled out, chuckling in amusement as Classic kicked his legs angrily, expression one of panic, hiding his face in Shadow's fur once more. Shadow only nodded. "That's nice. Poor kid." He said jokingly, rubbing the kid's head comfortingly. Classic Sonic seemed to soften as he did so. Sonic tilted his head. "Huh. Who would'a known me from the past would like Shadz here?" He'd asked with a lopsided smile. Amy had been dangerously silent, and Knuckles didn't like the sight of her reaching out behind her, as if to grab something.

"Yeah, poor kid. Must suck that you're like, 10 years too old for him." Amy spat out, eyes downcast. Shadow nodded, Sonic turning to her. "I wasn't six at the time amy. I was like, ten or eleven. _You_ were around six." He reminded her, holding up his index finger. Shadow chuckled a bit. "Sucks anyway that Shadow's stuck being 16 for like, _ever."_ Sonic drawled out the final word of the sentence, leaning back melodramatically. Shadow rolled his eyes.

Knuckles walked over to Amy and grabbed the hammer away from her just as it appeared out of thin air in her hands, and pulled her away from the small group and toward him. In a hushed voice, he sighed. "Look Amy, I don't get what you're so mad about. Shadow obviously just sees him as a kid, and it's not like _our_ Sonic would also like him." He said with a sigh, before freezing in placewith a disturbing realization. Sonic might like Shadow. Amy crossed her arms. "You don't know that, Knuckles! He could!" She pouted helplessly, sighing and turning to the control panel. "Don't know what?" Tails asked as he wandered over, holding the new Lightning Wispon in his hand. Amy sighed angrily, as Knuckles looked at him sideways. "Don't worry about it, Tails."

Tails nodded, but he had a feeling he knew what it was about.

Silver, Espio, and Vector suddenly dashed in, -it seemed Tails remembered to put their faces in the recognition-, holding a badly bruised Charmy- of whom had multiple small, sharp pieces of metal stuck into his arms. He was seemingly knocked out.

"Silver! Espio! What happened?" Shadow asked, expression one of concern as Vector rushed Charmy away into the clinic. Silver fidgeted nervously, hiding his right eye. "We were battling some of the Doctor's Badniks, and suddenly that Infinite guy came out of nowhere!" He shouted, seemingly very rattled up. Espio nodded, rushing to the holographics table to project footage from his communicator that he'd taken during the battle. It depicted Infinite flying high above them, before firing multiple waves of red cubes, spikes, and red enemies that attacked from all sides, including dropping down from the sky. Infinite was truly a formidable foe. Silver had been attacked great damage, a few cubes going directly into his right eye, while other enemies attacked him, and red cubes and spikes came at him from all angles. He seemed to fade in and out of reality, his right eye fully red. Vector had been holding the seemingly already passed-out bee, attacking the flying enemy by dodging the attacks with any metal beams he could find that he deemed looked to be altered by the red obstacles. Espio had been dodging all of the sent attacks, minus a few that hit him, before he called for Silver, who hazily used his Telekinesis to launch him at the flying enemy. Then the video glitched and cut.

Classic had been watching with wide eyes, still latched onto the ebony hedgehog, who was grumbling to himself in thought. "Espio. Silver. Both of you need to head to the clinic. Amy, I'm sure you wouldn't mind helping them out with their wounds?" Knuckles asked, though it was more of an order than anything. He was the commander, after all. Amy seemed to reluctantly nod, head in the clouds as she lead the two into the infirmary.

"Anything from Rouge and Omega?" Sonic asked, stretching his legs on the end of the table the aforementioned video had been projected on, and Shadow shook his head, before raising his left arm to speak into his communicator. "Rouge, Omega. You guys okay out there?" He'd asked, ignoring the short hedgehog who'd climbed to sit atop his head. After muffled breathing came through, Rouge spoke frantically. "Metal Sonic isn't real." Was all she offered, before he heard a muffle of Omega's voice in the background, and their line disconnected. "Wait, whaddaya mean? Guys?!" Sonic yelled as he rushed over, grabbing Shadow's arm to speak into the communicator. Shadow yanked his arm away, deep in thought.

Tails ran over to Sonic, to grab him and pull him toward his table of gadgets and Wispons. "Sonic, I made a new Lightning type Wispon that you can use. It's extremely powerful." He stated, picking it up and handing it over. Sonic nodded slowly, taking a hold of it. "Thanks Tails, this should be handy for whoever is going on the next mission. Grr, that 'Infinite' freak is gonna get it." He replied angrily, sighing deeply. Tails only nodded.


End file.
